In today's ever growing sedentary society, the need for tools for relieving musculoskeletal pain, relating to the muscle and connective tissue of the body, has increased dramatically. A large portion of the population suffers from chronic pain which can be traced back to the neuromuscular system and connective tissues of the body causing the over activity of chronically tight musculature. As a result, different myofascial release and trigger point therapies have been implemented to manipulate the soft tissues (e.g., skin, muscles) and connective tissues (e.g., tendons, ligaments, and fascia) of the human body. The therapies aid in recovery following strenuous activity, recovery from musculoskeletal injury, and musculoskeletal alignment correction by restoring functional movement patterns to the body by reducing muscular tension, breaking connective tissue adhesions, and encouraging blood and lymphatic fluid circulation. Many of these therapies include the use of an apparatus, such as a foam roller, to aid in the therapeutic process, especially for self-administration of massage techniques and therapy protocols.
However, the apparatuses used for implementing these therapies are often ineffective due, in part, to the lack of contouring to the ergonomics of the human anatomy. Thus, there is a need for an adhesion release mechanism specifically designed with the ergonomics of the human anatomy in mind to provide more effective therapeutic treatment.